


Call Me, Maybe?

by NinjaSoulreaper27



Series: Destiel minisodes [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Cheerleader Jo, Cheerleader Lisa, Don't ask I have no excuse, M/M, inspired by call me maybe, soccer captain cas, theater kid charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSoulreaper27/pseuds/NinjaSoulreaper27
Summary: Cas is called over to Charlie's to check out the new hot neighbor. Lisa and Cas are both wondering who's number the guy will accept.-------I was driving home and heard the song Call Me Maybe and this popped into my head. It is very loosely inspired by the music video XD





	Call Me, Maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered the music video to the song Call Me Maybe when the radio played it on my way home from work. I couldn't help but Imagine an scenario with dean and cas and this is what my brain came up with lol. I hope you guys like it. It's not normally the kind of music I listen to, my college roommates were the reason I even ever saw the music video XD worked out as great FanFic inspiration. If you want to check out the video here is a link https://youtu.be/fWNaR-rxAic

Cas juggled the soccer ball between his feet on Charlie’s lawn as the girls talked. Charlie had tempted him over with talk of the hot new neighbor. She was such a great friend keeping an eye out for good looking guys he could check out. He smiled, she may be into ladies only but she knew a good looking guy when she saw one.

 

Sadly however Jo had heard and as much as he liked Jo the girl had brought over Lisa. Lisa and Cas didn’t really get along. Not ever, even in kindergarten they’d butted heads. Here they were all at Charlie’s hanging out just to check out sexy neighbor guy. Jo and Lisa were working on some cheer stuff while Charlie used Cas to learn lines for her part in the play. Cas himself was just running simple soccer drills. They had started summer training and as Varsity Captain he needed to be in top form.

 

Sexy neighbor whom Charlie informed him was named Dean Winchester, even his name was hot, was currently washing his car. Cas had to keep from drooling as he watched the guys hands move across the sleek black vehicle. The guys shirt and pants clung to his body perfectly. Cas found him occasionally sending out a silent plea for the guy to take off his shirt.

 

“Oh my god guys he’s so cute. I think I can get him to give me his number.” Lisa walked over stretching in an over exaggerated manner. She glanced over to make sure he was looking. Cas glanced the guy had only briefly looked over at them and went back to washing his car.

 

“What if he’s into guys?” Cas tossed out as he began working on more complex soccer tricks.

 

“Oh yeah sure. No he’s totally straight.” Lisa said glancing across the street.

 

“What makes you an expert?”  
  
“Not all good looking guys are gay Cas.” She rolled her eyes at him. He shook his head and couldn’t help but look across the way too. His blue eyes suddenly met green for a moment. He swallowed and looked away. She could be right, what were the odds this guy was actually into guys. Even if he was what were the odds he’d be into Cas.

 

“What are you saying Lisa? You think Cas is good looking?” Charlie teased.

 

“Yeah, such a waste too.” Cas didn’t even want to give her the pleasure of seeing him annoyed by her comment so he kept quiet.

 

“He’s got a great car.” Jo said grabbing her water bottle  as she sat down next to charlie on the steps.

 

“I know I love challengers.” Lisa’s voice must have carried because Cas saw the guy pause.

 

“No Lisa...just….you weren’t even close. That’s an impala.” He rolled his eyes and grabbed his own water. “Not even the same company. “ As he sipped his water he missed the guy staring in his direction.

 

“Whatever.” She decided then to begin doing some stretches. Whatever were his sentiments exactly.

 

It was getting hot out and it was getting more tempting to go across the street just so he could commandeer the water hose in the guys hands. He pulled off his shirt and draped it off the porch railings. As his shirt came off Charlie let out a cat call whistle.

 

“Damn Cas when did that happen?” Charlie teased gesturing to his torso. He looked down at himself. He had a lean build, not overly cut but each muscle well defined. His shoulders were broad and his waist tapered.

 

“I um…..took up swimming and more work outs. I figured as captain I should lead by example.” He was blushing a bit.

 

“Captain looks good on you. Walk over like that and there's no way he’d reject your number.”  Cas just laughed, it was a warm lively sound. Lisa look less than amused by the discussion. She suddenly stood up and crossed her arms.

 

“Keep your number Cas I am taking mine over. “ She gave him a cocky smirk. She turned to head across the street but paused. Cas was about to throw a snarky comment when he saw what had her stop in her tracks. Sexy guy was now headed their way. His shirt was dripping wet and clinging to his chest and arms. The close he got the better looking Cas found him. He had freckles, good god he was going to have a heart attack. Freckles, vibrant green eyes, dirty blonde hair, well built, broad shouldered and so much more. Cas wanted to rip off the guys clothes and see if those freckles covered more of his body.

 

They watched as the guy pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket once he made it to the lawn. Lisa was practically bubbling with joy. She shot cas a look that said ‘Ha I win’. That was until the guy walked right past her. Lisa’s smile dropped and watched as the guy walked right up to Cas.

 

Cas forgot how to breath, the guy was standing in front of him smile as bright as the sun and sexy as the rest of him. Cas’s heart raced as he noticed Dean looking over his body. That’s it Cas was going to die, right then and there.

 

Dean held out the paper to Cas, “I was thinking….that maybe you could give me a call or text sometime? I know we don’t know each other and we’re just meeting but if you’re free friday….maybe.” The guy was smiling confidently but Cas could tell he was nervous, and damn if that didn’t do something for him. Cas reached out and took the paper which he now saw had Dean’s name and number. Seeing the number gave Cas the strength to summon up some confidence.

 

“How about I do you one better? if you’re free that is.” Cas asked and watched Dean. The green eyed hottie raised a brow looking interested. “Maybe we can skip that date forward to today? Maybe an hour or two from now?”

 

“Yeah?” Dean looked happy at the suggestion.

 

“Yeah, just give me time to run home and clean up.” He didn’t know what possessed him to do it but he winked at Dean. HE WINKED, Cas didn’t do things like that. He didn’t regret it though, seems like Dean enjoyed it the way his cheeks started to blush. Cas tore off the bottom half of the paper and pocketed the number. He saw a pen poking out of Deans pocket and reached out and took it. He wrote down his address and handed it to Dean.

“Pick me up in that sexy car of yours in an hour?” Dean looked at Cas like he was the only person in the world. Seems like praising his car was a way to woo Dean, Cas would keep that in mind.

 

“Hell yeah, See you in an hour….?” He waited for Cas to give his name.

 

“Castiel Novak, but call me Cas.”

 

“I am Dean Winchester. I’ll see you in an hour Cas. Have a nice day ladies.” He said glancing at the girls before giving Cas another smile as he headed back to his house.

 

Jo and Charlie let out squeals of joy and excitement once he was on his own property. He gave Cas one last smile before walking through the front door.

 

“I’ll win next time Novak.” Lisa said pouting.

 

“No next time. I think this one will last.” He said with a smile. He didn’t just say it to say it, it felt true. “Well I’ll talk to you ladies later. I’ve got a date to get ready for.’ He grabbed his shirt and headed to his car.

 

“We want details afterwards, all the details.” Charlie called out as Cas slid into the driver's seat of his car and headed home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it. I had fun writing it. Part of me want's to continue it. But I think I'll keep all my HS AU ideas for the HS AU story I am working on. I've got a couple chapters written up so far. Once I get a good head start I'll be posting it up. I have no beta reader so I've got to proofread it all on my own x...x Keep an eye out for the new story it should be coming soon. 
> 
> p.s. Sorry for bitchy Lisa. I couldn't help it, I needed a bitchy character and she seemed fitting


End file.
